Why Jane
by LittleLou1995
Summary: Jane needs to solve a case involving Charles Hoyt. Will her nightmares ever end or will it live as long as Hoyt does? Hoyt knows something about Jane's past that Jane has forgotten about. Jane gets captured by Hoyt- again- but this time Hoyt has hurt people close to Jane and is willing to tell Jane everything in front of Maura as long as Jane does as she's told.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Hoyt Knows**

**Hey guys and gals! I know I've only just updated Courage and haven't updated From Bad to Worse in some time but don't worry I plan to update it as soon as possible, I'm already planning it out but I started this months ago and I've just finished it and simply had to see what you guys thought. Should I continue it? I quite like it. I know that some of the lines that are from the episode I'm Your Boogie Man are in this and they may be wrong so just ignore them. When Hoyt said he knew why Jane didn't kill him it made me curious so I decided to elaborate. Anyway, enjoy! **

With one sharp push the door flew open and Detective Jane Rizzoli walked into the room with her usual confident stride. It pleased him as he saw he had defeated her without breaking her. Broken women were too easy and he wanted a worthy opponent unlike the others. It was nice to see that she was a challenge and wanted to do whatever it takes to survive, just like him. However she had lost weight, most people would assume it was the job but he'd seen her before and although she was skinny before, now she was barely standing. The dark circles under her eyes were a clear indicator that he'd kept her up at night, either through being in her dreams, or rather nightmares, or he made sure she didn't dare fall asleep in case he came, these thoughts pleased him greatly and a smile was instantly placed upon his face. Still he was impressed at how put together she was, despite that she was so afraid of him. He knew for a fact although he knew she would never admit it. She was a fighter, just like him. Even as she spoke to him with much disgust, he couldn't help but remain smiling.

"Where is she? Where's Emily?"

"Jane..." He laughed with much delight. He grinned evilly at her and quickly shook his head. She stood there with anger in her eyes. He'd seen it there so many times before. The first time, it had surprised him but now he looked forward to seeing it. As she stood there with her hands on her hips waiting for his answer he decided to put her out of her mystery, just to say. "Not far. You seem very frustrated. You're not supposed to be here, are you, on this case, hmm? Did I jeopardize your ability to convict me of all those murders?"

Then she laughed as she spoke to him, her voice laced with confidence, "Oh, you're going to die in prison, that's enough for me." The happiness drained from his face, instantly.

"Oh, well can I go back to my quaint, little cell then?" He asked. She hated how his voice almost sounded innocent and they both knew it, especially when she threw the next comment at him.

"Yeah, just as soon as we find your friend but until then we're gonna keep you here so you two can't communicate..."

"It's too late Jane." His voice meant to hold warning as he interrupted her little speech but she just turned away and began to walk off as she said,

"Oh shut up!" Now he was afraid that she would leave and he didn't want that. Not after he'd waited so long to see her so he then gave her a reason to stay.

"I can show you my hands?" He offered as she stopped and rubbed her left eye. He noticed over the years that she did that a lot, especially when she was frustrated. This offering was a test for her that she passed. She turned around with her hand still on her head and her eyes dropped down to his hands as he raised them revealing the bullet hole scars that she'd left him not long ago.

A flashback played through both of their heads of that night and they both heard Jane's voice ringing through their heads, _'We match.' _

"I should have killed you," She said, she sounded confused as to why she didn't kill him. His face still looked confident. As if he knew everything and he made sure she saw his confidence.

"But you didn't." He said. "Now isn't that interesting? Why didn't you Jane, why not? It's not because you didn't want to sink to my level. No, that's not it." This gave Jane more doubt about herself but she didn't let this show. She just kept her confidence up and continued to interrogate him.

"I've been wondering the same thing. Why didn't I kill you?" She asked.

"I know why." He bragged but she just ignored him, assuming that he was simply bluffing.

"All of those women you tortured and killed... Why? What made you go after them?" She asked, desperate to know that answer. Maybe even to understand why Hoyt went after her.

"Bad luck." He said after shrugging slightly. Jane walked up to him and grabbed the top of his shirt and began to shake him as she spoke.

"Is that with me too? Huh was it my bad luck, is that why you came after me?" He couldn't help but laugh gently at her reaction. She was hurting him with the force she was using but he didn't care she'd hurt him worse before and vice versa and he was always happy to have Jane this close.

Special Agent Gabriel Dean stood behind her shaking him head as her said her name. "Jane." Her grip only got tighter when she turned her head away from him to look at the agent stood in the corner.

"No! I wanna know!" She turned back round to face him again, "I wanna know, you get to a point where you're not afraid anymore, I'm not afraid of you anymore. I wanna know why did you come after me?" He just leaned forward slightly and looked her in the eye.

"I love it when you're angry." He said, simply, grinning as he spoke.

"I'm gonna love you when you're dead," She said before releasing him and swinging him forward again. He continued to smile at her until she couldn't take it anymore and had to turn around away from him. Once again she began rubbing her left eye in frustration.

Suddenly he found that he couldn't take not seeing her face so he spoke up again. "Why you?" He asked, causing her to spin around to look at him again. "Every good boxer fights a worthy opponent or the win is meaningless. And you Jane, are the only worthy opponent that I've ever had." Her face showed sorrow, disgust and a hint of confusion.

"Take this animal back to his cage," she said, before heading towards the door.

"Don't you remember that summer, Jane, you were fourteen!" He shouted, trying to stop her from leaving. "Your brother Tommy and Frankie were with you!" She stopped and turned round to him.

"Don't let him get to you Jane," Agent Dean told her.

"How do you know their names?" Jane demanded, completely ignoring Dean's advice, much to Hoyt's delight.

"I was there, that summer," Hoyt explained.

"Jane," Dean warned, as he stood in between Jane and Hoyt trying to push Jane out of the door.

"But he knows their names, Dean," Jane pleaded.

"Can't you remember Jane?" Hoyt asked. Jane pushed past Dean and walked over to Hoyt.

"Remember what?" She demanded to know.

"The summer when you were kidnapped," Hoyt revealed, her face changed from a look of confusion to a look of shock. "I kidnapped you Jane when you were fourteen, for an entire summer but you got away."

"What? You're lying, Hoyt, stop messing with me." Jane demanded.

"I'm not." He whispered.

"Stop it!" Jane shouted. Dean grabbed her to pull her out of there because Hoyt was getting to her and once he's done that, he would be able to control her.

"Get off her Agent Dean, she can deal with her own battles," Hoyt said, quietly.

"I'm sorry Jane, I can't do that," he picked her up and went to pull her out of the room but one of the guards who were stood by Hoyt ran to them and pushed Jane from his grip. She fell out of Dean's arms. Suddenly Hoyt was by her side and he had wrapped his arms round her as he picked her up. As he pulled her away from Dean, she started fighting to get free and watched as one of the guards put a needle in his neck and he soon lost consciousness.

"Dean!" She shouted, sounding desperate.

"I'm sorry, Jane," Hoyt whispered into her ear, showing no sorrow whatsoever. Jane just stared at Dean as the guards put him on the floor. She gave in fighting immediately, scared that they would kill him. "Janie?" Hoyt said into her ear, making her skin crawl. "How about we pop down to the morgue and visit Doctor Isles?"

"No!" Jane gasped, the fear of endangering Maura surged through her. She began to fidget again to make it harder to get Jane down to the morgue.

"Come on Jane, don't be like that, I'll get down to the morgue..." Hoyt whispered, wrapping his left arm around her whilst his right hand went inside his pocket, "... One way..." Then he brought his hand out and revealed a knife which he pressed against her neck, "... Or another."

Jane's heart rate increased dramatically and without choice she allowed herself to be pushed down to the morgue hoping that no-one was going to stop them on the way and that Maura was out.

**Thank you for reading this I appreciate it. If you liked it let me know by following, favouriting or/and reviewing! :D Even PM me if you would like. Good and bad opinions are welcomed with open arms, as you know **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Interrogation **

**Hey guys thank you for all of the brilliant comments I've gotten and the following and favouriting I really appreciate it and it inspired me to start the next chapter. I'm having writer's block for From Bad to Worse so just bare with me. Enjoy and hope this one is good for you, I quite like it.**

To Jane's surprise they didn't run into anyone on the way to the morgue but all the odds seemed to be against her as Maura was in the morgue just finishing an autopsy, her back facing Jane and Hoyt. His arms were wrapped around Jane's stomach and his two apprentices were behind them. Jane could feel their glares aimed at her, ready to pounce should she escape Hoyt's grip.

As Maura took off her blood stained gloves and began to wash her hands, Hoyt covered Jane's mouth as he whispered through the morgue, "Doctor Isles!" Maura spun around to see who was there but she couldn't see them so she carried on with what she was doing. When she began to dry her hands Hoyt whispered again, "Doctor Maura Isles!" Maura dropped the paper towel that was in her hand in shock and leaned towards the equipment table and picked up a clean scalpel for protection.

"Hello?" She whispered, fear was laced in her voice and Jane's breathing increased. Hoyt looked at Jane and shook her slightly as a sign to shut up which she did immediately. "Is anyone there?" Maura still had no idea just what was going on next to the glass walls of the morgue.

Hoyt leaned into Jane's ear and whispered almost slightly, "Scream Jane." He let go off Jane's mouth but she shook her head in response. Hoyt nodded at the two apprentices as he said, "Hands." Jane just looked confused until they reached out and grabbed her hands and began to squeeze them. Her hands still ached from the time when Hoyt stuck scalpels through them and Hoyt knew it. As if they had been trained the apprentices each grabbed a hand each and applied pressure just where it would hurt her the most and she let out a yelp in pain. She wasn't very loud but it was loud enough for Maura to hear in her silent morgue.

Maura recognised her best friend's voice instantly and began to run towards the doors. "Jane!" She yelled as she ran.

Hoyt then threw Jane the apprentices, who caught her so she couldn't move at all and he slowly walked towards Maura so she could see him through the doors. "Not another step Doctor Isles." He said, slowly. Maura instantly stopped running. Whatever he wanted was not good and could end up with Jane paying for it and from what she had just heard, he would have no problem hurting her too. Hoyt looked to the side and nodded at the apprentices who dragged Jane away but Maura still had no idea what was going on.

Hoyt walked through the doors and into the morgue causing Maura to step back in fright. "Put the scalpel down, Doctor." Hoyt hissed as he came closer.

"Where's Jane?" Maura said, still not putting the scalpel down.

"Not far," Hoyt said again. "Your very close with Jane aren't you, Doctor Isles?"

"Yes," Maura confirmed, her ability to lie not really helping the situation here. "Why?"

"Just curious," Hoyt said, his eyes searched her and soon they zoomed in on the fact that Maura was still holding her scalpel. "I wanted you to hear what I had to tell Jane..."

"And what is that?" Maura interrupted.

"That I kidnapped Jane when she was fourteen. I'm willing to come clean about everything which I have done including the kidnapping but I need Jane to believe me," Hoyt explained sounding very serious about everything which he was telling Maura.

"Why should I believe you?" Maura asked, fear for her best friend beginning to surface again.

"Because I'm telling you the truth and if you can convince Jane to listen to me then I will not hurt you, I'll leave you behind and I will take Jane away but she will not get hurt, yet," Hoyt bargained.

"Where is she?" Maura demanded.

"Safe, for now," Hoyt told her, receiving a sigh of frustration from the doctor, "but if you put that scalpel down I will show you where she is but bare in mind if you put that scalpel down you are also promising to convince Jane to listen to me."

Maura swallowed before leaning back over to the equipment table and placing the scalpel on it and standing back up straight.

"Good," was all Hoyt said, before he walked over to the other entrance to the morgue. He then pulled back the plastic shades. Jane then appeared being dragged by the two apprentices, one on each arm. "Ah, Jane, how lovely of you to join us." Jane began fighting the two men to try and get free.

"Why've you gotta bring Maura into this, she has nothing to do with it. This is between you and me not Maura." Jane said, disgust laced in her voice.

"I had to bring Doctor Isles into this Jane, didn't I?" Hoyt asked, walking up to Jane and looked her in the eye. Jane looked at Maura and her faced displayed the fear of Jane getting hurt. With that, Jane's fighting ceased and she looked into the eyes of the deranged serial killer who had haunted her nightmares for nearly two years now.

"Why?" Jane asked again.

"Because it wouldn't have been as much fun now, would it?" Hoyt asked Jane. Suddenly Jane's heavy breathing came back and Hoyt grabbed Jane off the two apprentices and pushed her against the wall covering her mouth. One of the men ran to Maura to stop her from running to Jane and Hoyt and the other guarded the door. "I told you to stop with the heavy breathing!" Hoyt shouted shaking her. This did not help Jane all and Jane's breathing started to get faster and faster and faster until everyone in the room knew what was coming. "Jane calm down," Hoyt told her, pulling her off the wall and slamming her back towards it.

"Jane? Please calm down, you're going to give yourself a panic attack, please Jane!" Maura begged, Jane looked at Maura then at Hoyt and then back to Maura and after a few seconds managed to calm her breathing down again.

"There's another reason she's here, Jane." Hoyt told Jane, whilst moving his hand away from her mouth and resting it around her neck.

"And what's that?" Jane asked, looking away from Hoyt. He grabbed her cheeks and forced Jane to look him in the eye.

"She's good as controlling you," he said, shaking her slightly before throwing her tumbling to the floor and walking away. He nodded to the apprentice near Maura and he let go of Maura instantly and Maura took this opportunity to run to Jane's side. "Work your magic, Doctor Isles!" Hoyt called as he walked away, into Maura's office, the two apprentices remained behind.

"Are you ok?" Maura asked Jane, putting her hand on one of Jane's shoulders.

"I'm fine Maura," Jane coughed from Hoyt holding her throat.

"Come on," Maura said, putting her hands around Jane and helping her to her feet. "Let's get you up."

"Where are you going?" One of the guards who were closer to them asked.

"To get her some water, do you want her to choke? I don't Hoyt would be too impressed with you if you hurt Jane would he?" Maura asked, giving him a death stare.

"He wants to hurt her anyway," the man laughed.

"But not yet and he wants Jane to listen to him, she's not going to do that when she's having a coughing fit now is she?" Maura asked.

"Fine, do what you gotta do," he said, moving aside.

Maura lead Jane over to the sink and pushed her hips back so that she was sitting on the bench next to it. Jane sat watching Maura as she continued to cough slightly. He'd really knocked the wind out of her. Maura marched across the morgue grabbed a cup off the counter and returned to Jane's side, filling it with water out of the tap. She then handed it to Jane who took it with shaky hands.

"Drink it, slowly," Maura advised. Jane just nodded at her best friend and slowly began to pour it into her mouth. When Jane put the cup down, smiling slightly at Maura, Maura said, "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks Maur'," Jane replied. "Maura I'm really sorry, you shouldn't be caught up in all of this."

"Don't worry about it, it was Hoyt's decision right? Not yours, don't blame yourself." Maura said, encouragingly. "He wants me to convince you to listen to him about some kidnapping, I'm not sure what he's talking about."

"I don't either, I don't wanna listen to him, I'm sure he's lying," Jane complained.

"How do you know?" Maura asked.

"I don't," Jane confessed, "But it's Hoyt. He says that he kidnapped me when I was fourteen, surely I would remember being kidnapped."

"When you were sixteen, what happened? Is there part of school you don't remember or summer?" Maura asked.

"I don't know Maura. Why?" Jane asked.

"Repression." Maura said simply.

"Re- what?" Jane asked.

"Repression it means a motivated forgetting without conscious awareness, it usually happens through Traumatic events. The term was coined by a psychologist called Sigmund Freud..." Maura explained.

"Good for him, what's this got to do with anything?" Jane asked, looking very confused.

"I was thinking maybe Hoyt's right..." Maura started to say.

"What?" Jane interrupted, practically screaming.

"Maybe he did kidnap you..." Maura tried to explain again.

"And you think I went through repra... repress..."Jane was racking her brain for the right word.

"Repression." Maura corrected her.

"Exactly!" Jane exclaimed.

"I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt that if he's telling the truth... maybe, I don't know you say something traumatic and the years following you forgot about it and can't remember, a bit like amnesia but just for one event not everything that ever happened." Maura managed to finally explain without being interrupted.

"Ok, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt but surely my family would mention it," Jane said before being interrupted by Maura.

"Maybe they don't want to remember it or they've been advised by psychologists to leave you be," Maura suggested.

"Maybe, maybe I should listen to him," Jane sighed.

"Bravo, Janie," Hoyt hissed from behind them, "I'll tell you everything in front of Doctor Isles." He nodded at the apprentices who each grabbed one of the women. "So let the interrogation begin."

**Thanks for reading please review, follow and favourite, they spur me on and I hope to update real soon. Thanks again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The Kidnap**

**Here's Chapter Three people, thank you for all the support I've been given I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think...**

Jane pulled at the restrains as Hoyt seated himself opposite them. He leant onto the unoccupied autopsy table which he seemed to be using as a table. Jane glared at him as the duct tape around her wrists and the rope which kept her strapped to the chair, which she now found herself bound to, began to get tighter until it was just becoming too much for Jane to continue moving.

Maura remain motionless beside her. Maura was bound in a similar way to Jane but unlike Jane she felt no anger, only fear. Not for herself but for Jane's sake. She wished Jane would just stop moving. She knew the more she moved the tighter the restrains would become but she just could not get the words to pass her lips. It was not helping that the two apprentices were now leaning all of their weight onto Jane and Maura.

"Stop fighting Jane and listen," Hoyt whisper as he tapped a little pattern onto the table with his fingers. Jane didn't completely stop but she calmed herself down and continued to listen to Hoyt.

"I'm listening," she said.

"Are we ready to start?" Hoyt asked and Jane refused to give him a vocal response so decided to nod. Hoyt turned to look at Maura, "Doctor Isles? Are you ready?" Maura took Jane's lead and simply nodded but her reasons for nodding were not because she was stubborn but rather that she was still having trouble getting any words out. Hoyt hurt Jane when she wasn't bound so now they seemed to have no hope.

Hoyt cleared his throat before he began to speak. "It was summer time, Jane was fourteen years old," Hoyt explained to Maura rather than to Jane. "She was playing outside with her two brothers. Young Frankie was 12 years old and Tommy was 8 years old. I'd say she was responsible for them and their safety rather than just another play mate. I sat in my car watching them play. She had my attention but not for any other reason than the fact that she could fight me off when I grabbed Tommy..."

"You were after Tommy?" Jane asked, in shock.

"Yes I was Jane, I wanted to take Tommy and train him into my own little apprentice just like my men behind you but I knew you would cause a problem. I needed you to be distracted with Frankie before I move and get him. Frankie kicked the ball past you so you turned to go and get it, you told Frankie to watch Tommy while you ran off but Frankie continued to watch you. I took this time wisely and got out my car. I ran to Frankie and pushed him and then I saw you coming back, running, so I grabbed Tommy and began to run but you got to us very fast. You started pulling at Tommy and told me to let go several times. You told Frankie to get your mother so as Frankie disappeared I threw Tommy down the bank and grabbed you instead. Before I knew it you were in the trunk of my car, kicking and screaming and your mother was running towards me. I dove in the front again and drove off with your mother running after me. I kept driving and driving and driving until we lost them and that's when I realised I had successfully kidnapped you. I didn't know your name, your family or even how old you were but do you wanna know what I knew with most certainty?"

"Yes what?" Jane asked, annoyance laced in her voice.

"You were a girl and you couldn't half scream," Hoyt answered. "I drove a good 50 miles and you were still kicking and screaming, I couldn't stand it anymore, you were driving me insane to a stopped the car and you hit the back seat. I laughed. I took out a bottle of chloroform and a tissue and then when I was ready I got out of the car and opened the boot. You dove past me and started running, you'd been in there for just over an hour so you weren't as fast as you were when you saved Tommy. I managed to catch you up. I pinned you to the floor and you continued to fight and scream. I covered your mouth to quiet you down. You have scratches all over your face from me tackling you. You know what I said to you? _'Don't worry I won't kill you. But I want you to come quietly.' _Then I released your mouth and you told me, _'I've never gone anywhere quietly and you won't make me start.' _I remember your words perfectly because they made me laugh. You started screaming again so I said something which always works with you, I threatened to go back and swap you for Tommy. You shut up immediately but you continued to fight me and told me to leave your family be. Every time I released some of my weight off you, you tried to get away so I put the chloroformed tissue to your mouth and after several minutes, you lost consciousness.

"I picked you up and sat you in the front seat of the car with me. I strapped you in, cleaned your wounds and then went to the trunk again and got the duct tape out and bound your wrists and ankles together and then I taped your lips together and began to drive.

"You didn't gain consciousness until we were nearly at our destination..."

"Where was that?" Asked Maura finally finding her voice.

"My house of course," Hoyt said. "Jane can tell you all about it." Jane looked confused so Hoyt elaborated. "She wrote a diary about it. Here..." He slid the diary across the autopsy table to face them, "read that, I'll fill in the blanks." Jane looked down in shock, that was definitely her writing, Hoyt was telling the truth.

* * *

**The Unseen- Day One**

'I felt the motions of the car as I woke up. My head was pounding. I lifted my head to look around the car but this only made my head ache worse. I looked to my left and he was sat there, driving, calmly. _How could he kidnap someone but still appear so calm?_

"Ah, you're awake," he said, I just stared at him. Not that I could speak anyway. I could feel the bindings around my wrists, ankles and mouth. I looked out the car and realised I had no idea where I was or how to get home. There were just endless fields in every direction. "How's your head?" He asked, bringing my attention back to him. "Is it pounding?" He looked at me, waiting for a response. I shook my head clearly lying. He focused on the road again. "Liar," he said.

Suddenly some houses started to appear and he stopped outside one which looked very small and deserted. "This is us," He said, leaning in to whisper it in my ear. I quickly moved away from him, hitting my side off the car door but I didn't let it faze me. "That's a brave thing you did back there. You put yourself in danger to save your brother. But don't worry..." He said, leaning forward to put his hands on the side of my face. "We're going to have just as much fun." I begged myself not to cry, I was terrified of him. I hated him, the way he smiled at me, the way his hands felt on my face and out of everything I hated how he made me feel so vulnerable.

"Stay here," he said, getting out of the car and walking round to the other side. There was no way to escape this car with my ankles bound together so I just waited and moved from the car door. He opened it and placed his hands under my knees and around my back. With this hold he took me out of the car and took me inside. We went through the house and up the stairs. There was three doors, he took me into the one on the left and placed me on the bed. I shuffled whilst he locked the door.

He came and sat on the edge of the bed. "Promise me you won't scream again, there's no point, there's no-one around to hear you." I swallowed, that thought made a chill go up my spine. I soon realised that my throat was very sore from the screaming I had already done. I wasn't sure if I could have even managed to scream anyway. "Promise me," He said, again. I nodded and he took the tape off my mouth with one quick swipe. I groaned but continued to stare at him. "Let's get the rest of these bindings off shall we?" He then brought out a pocket knife and cut into the duct tape and removed it from my wrists and ankles. "That's better isn't it?" I nodded as I sat up and pulled my legs in to hug them.

"My name is Doctor Charles Hoyt," He announced, full of himself. "Would you care to tell me yours?" I shook my head. "Come on darling, I wanted you quiet before and you wouldn't shut up!" He grabbed my face and started shaking it. "Now I'm telling you, open your mouth and tell me your name before I force it out of you!" He was getting louder and his hold was getting tighter. "Tell me your name!"

"Jane." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Err... Jane," I said, louder. "My name's Jane... Jane Rizzoli."

"That's a good girl," he said, moving his hand around the back of my neck. "Jane?" I hated the way he said my name but I looked into his eyes anyway. "Do you need anything?" I was shocked by his question and didn't dare answer him. "If you need anything, Jane, you need to tell me. You will be here for a long time so if you need anything, you best name it now." I seemed very confident so I sighed and opened my mouth to speak.

"Pen and paper," I said, "that's all I need." He stood up and I looked up at him, scared at what he might do. He went into the set of draws next to my bed and came out with a pad and pen, he put them where he had just been sitting then went to walk out. "Thank you." I whispered. He looked at me and nodded.

"I'll be up in a few hours to bring you some food," he said before disappearing out the door and locking it behind him. I waited a few seconds before I picked up the pad and pen and began to write, 'the Unseen,' at the top of the paper. This was to be the diary of Jane Rizzoli under Charles Hoyt's care and if only the diary were to be found at least people would know what I'd endured here.

Jane Rizzoli.'

**Thank you for reading... Favourite, Follow, review. I decided to bring in a diary into this chapter so that I could bring in what Jane was feeling. Most of it will be Hoyt explaining but sometimes Jane is easier when it comes to speech and writing her feeling down rather than showing them. Thanks again... Let me know what you think. **


End file.
